Pioglitazone, a drug being developed for the treatment of non-insulin dependent diabetes, improves hyperglycemia by activating the post-receptor phase of the insulin receptor. After oral administration, pioglitazone is concentrated in the liver where it is metabolized; this study is designed to evaluate the effect impaired hepatic function has on the pharmacokinetics of pioglitazone in urine and serum. The study will evaluate changes in the pharmacokinetics of pioglitazone in subjects with known hepatic impairment.